Jack and Jesse, The Frost Family
by shaneEgirlo
Summary: What If Jack was a widower? What if he had a sick eight year old son? What if the guardians wanted to help? Will Jesse get better and handle a sudden major change in family and friends? Will the guardians be able to make Jack and Jesse fell at home? One way to find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Infirmaries

It has been a week since Pitch has been defeated, but not all secrets were uncovered from Jack Frost, at least not by the other guardians.

North was checking on progress for his yetis until he felt a cool kiss of air nip at his nose. He knew who came to visit him. He looked up to see a pale teen with snow white hair, twinkling blue eye and a dark blue back pack on him.

"Ah Jack, what brings you here?" He asked as the pale teen landed.

"Not much. I was just wondering if you can give me a tour of the place, just in case I need something or find you if you're not in your office." North thought it was a weird request, but he also thought it was a good idea.

"Alright, let's begin."

As the tour went on Jack had a nervous face, but didn't show it if North turn around. The last stop was the infirmary, which Jack seemed to be relived to be at.

"Here we treat each yeti of sickness and injury." North began.

"What about the medicines for illnesses?" Jack asked and seemed anxious to get an answer.

"There are all in this closet." He opened the closet door to reveal many medicine bottles.

"Do you have anything for fevers, body aches, and dizziness?" Jack asked. North turned to him confused.

"Those things aren't good for me on sick days." He laughed nervously.

"Of course." North picked up a bottle off a shelf and handed it to Jack. "Go ahead and take it. We have plenty."

"Thanks North." Jack said when he placed the bottle in his back pack. North could hear the bottle clanking against glass as it was getting put in and was starting to get the feeling that Jack was hiding something.

"What do you have in there Jack?" North asked the young guardian. Jack's body locked up for a second.

"Um…just a…prank for Bunny. It's not done so don't want you seeing it." North was still not convinced of that, but decided to let it go. For now.

"I better get going, I have things to do. Thanks for the tour." And with that Jack flew out.

About an hour after Jack left Tooth came to North about Jack and found him pacing in the main room.

"North?" He turned to see the Tooth fairy "I'm sorry to drop in unannounced, but I need to talk to you."

"We do too." They turn to Bunny and Sandy coming out of rabbit hole.

"What is this about?" North asked them.

"I came to ask about Jack." They all said at once, startling each other that they came unaware that they were all on the same page.

"What did he do?"

"He came to me the other day and asked if I had a copy of a book for home remedies." Tooth stated.

"Really? He came to me asking if I had any plants that could help clear sinus pressure and last night he asked Sandy for a bag of dream sand." Bunny explained. "Did he ask you for anything North?"

"Yes, he asked if I had medicine that could help with dizziness, body aches and fevers." He told them.

"You don't think he's getting sick, do you?" Tooth asked worridly.

"I don't know, but Sandy gave him a small amount of sand and told him to come back to him today for a refill." Bunny told them. "We can follow him and see where he goes after the pick up."

"Maybe we shouldn't, Jack may have reasons for secrets." North tried to seem not interested in the plan.

"Come on North, if needs help we can give that." Tooth tried to persuade Father Christmas.

"Alright, alright, I'm in." He sighed in defeat, knowing that she is right. If Jack is in trouble then he needs to know that he can rely on them to help.

Later on in Burgess, Sandy was waiting on a roof top for Jack. The others were waiting for Jack as well just in hiding. They can sense that the air was getting colder which means that Jack is close by.

"Sandy! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Jack yelled as he got closer.

Sandy didn't hold much of a conversation since he couldn't and the fact they wanted to help Jack with his problem. He was just making a few signs asking him why he needed the dream sand, but he used the same excuse.

"It's a prank, but it's not done so I don't want anyone seeing it. I'll see you later." And he took off.

What he didn't know was that there was a small tracking device that North had put in the bottom of the bag before the sand was put in so he wouldn't see it. About five minutes after Jack flew off the others decided to go into action. Jack was heading into the alleyway where he got captured by Bunny and the yetis. The tracker was going under large opening that lead to a large air con tunnel from the old subway system.

"Why in the world would he go down there?" Tooth asked disgustingly.

"That's why we're here, Sheila." Bunny stated. North got his swords and popped the gate like an old soda bottle. They all jumped down and saw that the tunnels were covered in a thick layer of frost proving that jack had been down there more than once. They traveled down the tunnel for about fifteen minutes with no sign of Jack.

"Is he even here?" Bunny complained with all of the stopping.

"Do you think he knew that we were following him?" Tooth commented. North continued on, looking down at the tracker in his hand.

"I don't know, but why would frost be everywhere if he wasn't-AAHH!" North was cut off when he fell through a large hole where the frost discontinued. The others went into a panic running to the hole all asking if he was okay.

"Get down here!" he called. The others were confused, but they jump down anyway. They saw the old entrance to the subway system power up and all. The place was covered in a light layer of snow and the style was probably around from the 1950's. The place was very clean proving that someone has been here even though every single entrance was supposedly covered by cement.

"Why was this place shut down?" Tooth asked keeping her voice low.

"I think it was due to faulty conditions." Bunny answered.

They heard things moving around and a door, from one of three remaining cars, being closed. They followed the sound to a faintly lit car. They opened the door quietly and saw an old fashion style lantern lit like lamp. On the long cushioned benches they saw a boy that was about the age of eight or ten, with a pillow and a blanket barely covering him, sleeping in discomfort, with a pale face, a red nose, and very red cheeks. The guardians were shocked that a child was in a place like this, but really shocked them was how much this boy looked like Jack. He looked like a mini Jack, the only difference was his hair because it brown.

Tooth fluttered over to the boy and looked at him worriedly. Baby tooth, who had been with Tooth the entire time, flew to the boy and put her hand on his head and pulled back in shock. She squeaked rapidly causing the boy to stir a little. The other shushed her down and she calmly explained again.

"The boy has a very high fever." Tooth translated whispering.

"He probably can't afford a doctor." North figured.

"Should we get him out of here?" Tooth asked.

"That would be the right thing to do. Let's get him out of here." Bunny stated, just then they heard a low growl coming from below the boy's bench. They saw a grey and white wolf like dog in protective mode. The growling and snarling was so loud that it woke the boy up.

"Gizmo? Gizmo, what's wrong?" The boy asked half asleep and with a very stuffed nose.

"This has a very strange feeling of Déjà vu written all over." North commented.

"Don't worry this won't end like it did with Abby." Bunny took another step which wasn't a good idea. 'Gizmo' was just about to pounce on its prey which ended up Bunny using the same face with Abby.

"Gizmo, stop!" He stopped in his tracks. They all turned to Jack standing at the door that lead to the next car, with an ice pack in hand and the bag of sand. Gizmo walk towards him, Jack knelt down and whispered something in his ear and with that Gizmo walked calmly back underneath the boy.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We were worried about you." Tooth explained. The others nodded in agreement while Bunny rolled his eyes. All of a sudden the young boy started to have a coughing fit. Jack rushed towards him, gave him his water bottle to drink that was nearby. He held him close; rubbing his back as the coughs slowly subsided.

"It's okay Jesse; they won't hurt us, just try and get some sleep." He told him, running his fingers through his thick brown hair.

'Jesse' nodded in understanding. He lay back down on his pillow and pulled his blanket over him. Jack put the fresh ice pack on his head and got a handful of sand and sprinkled it onto Jesse to help him sleep better.

"Jack what is going on?" North asked. His tone and face were sternly and Jack sensed that the other demanded an answer as well with or without saying anything.

"Let's talk in the other car." So they walked in the other room quietly so they wouldn't wake Jesse, Bunny was still cautious of Gizmo, who was still wide awake.

"Don't worry; he won't hurt you now unless I tell him to Bunny." He reassured him and they all stepped into the car to get the story they never thought they would hear.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own rise of the guardians**


	2. Guardian care

They made their way into the next car and started drowning Jack with questions. 'What is going on?', 'who was that kid?', 'why have sneaking around and lying?', 'why was there a guard dog?'

"Everyone calm down and I'll answer your questions one at a time." Jack told them quietly so they wouldn't wake Jesse. After they did, Jack began to spill.

"Okay let's start with the lying. Obviously all the stuff I got form you weren't for a prank; it was so Jesse could feel better." That was one answered.

"Okay, but who is Jesse?" Bunny asked.

"That is a longer story, but I'll explain anyway. You might want to sit down first." Jack told them. When they did Jack breathed in deeply since it was a difficult story.

"Believe it or not I actually use to be married. I met Fern when she was sixteen; she wasn't mortal though; she was a winter spirit like me which made things easier. We dated for five years then made it official. We needed a place to stay and then we found this place and fixed it up, we were together for nearly a century when Jess came along. Everything seemed great, but when Jesse was two, Fern got a deadly yet curable disease that winter spirits catch, but we couldn't risk Jess catching it so they weren't allowed to see each other no matter how much they wanted to. Fern didn't make it and Jesse is showing signs of the same sickness; if he doesn't make I'll never forgive myself." Jack explained with tears threating to fall. The others couldn't believe what they were hearing. They never knew that the Guardian of fun could actually have a family of his own.

"What doses Jesse have?" Tooth said to break the silence.

"He has heat stroke, which can be a discomfort to mortal when out in the sun to long, but to winter spirits it's a deadly disease."

"But Jesse doesn't look like a winter spirit." Bunny stated.

"It's like Tooth told me, 'we were all someone before we were chosen.' Jesse will start human and slowly get his powers later on, he already has lost his ability to feel cold and has the IQ of a college student." He explained.

"What about Gizmo?" North asked.

"Gizmo was a gift from mother nature. She use to babysit for us and gave me Gizmo when Fern died so I could still do my work and not worry about Jesse so much."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" North asked.

"I'm still the new guy and I've only been with you guys for a week; it's not exactly something you want to blurt out."

"Well aren't you worried about getting heat stroke?"Bunny asked.

"No, it's like chicken pox; once you get it you can't get anymore and I got back in the late 1700s."

"Jack, when we saw Jesse we thought it was a good idea to get him out of here and give him proper care. Let us take him back to the pole so you two can have a proper home." In other words North was offering him and his son a permanent stay, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I know that Jesse needs more care. I was lucky enough to survive due to lack of treatment." Jack explained. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright, let's get Jesse out." He went into the car where Jesse was sleeping while the others followed him. He whistled Gizmo to come over to him. When he did, he whispered something into his ear like him did before. The next thing the guardians saw was the dog was getting smaller and smaller till he was the size of Jamie's stuffed rabbit; in fact Gizmo was now a stuffed toy himself.

"How did he-"North asked, but Jack cut him off.

"That's what Gizmo dose. He'll turn into a stuffed toy when it's safe." Jack explained while he walked up to Jesse with Gizmo in his hands. He knelt down in front of Jesse and began to nuzzle Gizmo to his son until he grabbed him in his sleep like it was a reflex. Tooth awed at the sight reminding her of the sleeping Jamie. Jack picked up his son bridal style with his pillow under his back, his small blanket that could barely fit his body draping over him and clutching Gizmo tightly in his arms as if it was his lifeline.

"Let's get going." Bunny said. As they all left the car Tooth grabbed Jack's staff while Sandy carried his back pack.

They let Jack lead the way while Jesse was still sleeping no matter how many jumps his father did. When they finally made their way out they made their way to the sleigh and North made sure that the ride was as smooth as possible.

Jesse felt uneasy as he shifted in the blankets. Jack put his hand on his forehead to check his temperature and his face turned from eager to disappointment. Tooth could tell that the look on Jack face that there was no improvement in his child.

As soon as they parked the sleigh, they headed for the infirmary. Jack was trying his best not to jostle his son on the way while the others can see the worried look on his face.

When they opened the door to the infirmary, it was completely empty. Jack set Jesse on a bed that had a nearby window.

"Jack, we'll go and find a book on how to cure heatstroke." North stated, but jack didn't even bother to turn around and just kept his eyes on his son and his hand on his forehead to cool him down.

North, Bunny and Sandy left to look in the library for any book that could help, leaving Jack and Tooth alone with Jesse. He stirred a few times, but didn't bother to wake up.

"I'm going to go get a glass of water for when he wakes up." Jack got up and walked out of the room.

"Okay." Tooth, being the way she was, was curious about what Jesse's teeth. Were they white and shiny as his father's? She needed to take a peek at them. She slowly made her way towards his mouth.

"Tooth, don't even think about it." She was seconds away from his mouth when she was caught by Jack standing in the doorway with a glass of water in his hand.

"Oh, sorry, I just can't resist." She laughed nervously, backing away from Jesse.

"Don't worry his teeth sparkle. You can take a look when this is over." He said as he walked over and set the glass on the night stand.

While Jack and Tooth stood guard, North, Bunny and Sandy were in the library looking through book after book.

"I still can't believe that frostbite had it in him. I never pictured him getting married and having a family of his own." Bunny admitted while looking for another book.

"If there is one thing we have learned this past week, is that Jack is full of surprises." North explained.

Sandy just nodded while walking over to another bookshelf, floated up and picked up another book.

"Still, you pictured him to be mister snow balls and fun times and not have responsibilities." Bunny countered.

"You said the same thing when he was picked to be a guardian." North countered back.

All of a sudden they heard a book slam shut and they booth turn to see Sandy waving the book that he had gotten knowing that he had found something to help.

They set the book down on a table, and found the section that had everything on heat stroke and how to treat and cure it.

"Okay it says here that heat stroke can eventually be cured if the victim drinks a special mint tea, three times a day." They saw the list of ingredients and Bunny knew that they were mostly healing herbs, but he knew that Jesse was probably going to make a run for it after one taste.

"Poor kid, these herbs need to be made into a tea, but they taste nasty. I'll get them from my warren and I recommend that you get something sweet for the after taste and a lot of it." Bunny wrote down all of the herbs, thumped his foot, and went down to the warren to get the healing herbs.

North and Sandy knew it would take some time for Bunny to get back so they went to tell Jack and Tooth their good news.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait, but i'm now on summer vacation which means I can focus on my stories.**

**I DON'T OWN ROTG! **


End file.
